Naruto's Birthday
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: ON HOLD FOR TIME BEING! It's Naruto's birthday and he thinks about time Sakura and Sasuke learn the truth about him. But will they be able to handle it
1. Naruto's Birthday

**Angel: Yeah it's Saturday and you all know what that means!**

**Katie and Manda: Anime night!**

**Angel: All day we will read watch and in this case write anime**

**Manda: Yeah! Alright I got the tv ready and Angel and Katie will be writing**

**Katie: Finally my turn to write ( Evil Laught with lighting in backround is heard)**

**Manda: Don't let her touch the keyboard**

**Angel: Gotcha, ok so Temari read the disclaimer**

**Temari: Finally! Ok, Angel Manda and Katie don't own Naruto so do ask you baka**

**Angel: Did you have to insult them?**

**Temari: Yes I did**

**" What's happening"**

**" Inner Self / Kyubi talking"**

_" Self talking to inner self/ Kyubi talking_

**Chapter 1 Naruto's Birthday**

**It was October 10, it was the day the fourth died. It was the that all the kids where told the nine tailed fox died. It was the day that made all of the villagers hate Naruto. It was also Naruto's birthday.Naruto would never leave his house that day, he was afraid what the villagers would do to him. The only reason he was leaving the safety of his home was because his team (AN: mainly Sakura) whated to treat him to ramen**

**Since Naruto had saved her life from Garra Sakura has learned to be a little bit nicer to Naruto, but she still would hit him. She always wondered why on his birthday, he would always stay at his house. She thought that everyone would be happy this day. Not only had it been Naruto's birthday but this was also the day the great Fourth Hokage killed the nine tailed fox, (AN: So she thought)but all the adults seemed somewhat angry.Oh well she got Naruto to come outside and she was going over to his house so they could get some ramen.**

**When Sakura arrived Naruto had his door dead bolted. She found this weird, since he usally leaves it wide opened. He peered through the little hole and unlocked the door**

**" Hello Sakura" he said as he looked back and forth**

**" Is something wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked**

**" No nothing is wrong" Naruto said worried**

**" I thought you would be happy this is not only your birthday but the day the nine tailed fox died" Sakura said as the walked to the best ramen place in town**

**In Naruto's head**

**" That's what she thinks" Kyubi said**

_" What do you what you dumb fox" Naruto said_

**" Please kit, I only what to help" the fox said**

_" How you already made my life a living nightmare" Naruto said_

**" All in due time, Kit. But I would talk to that teacher of yours" the fox said disappearing**

_" All in due time?" Naruto asked himself._

**In the real world **

**Naruto had been staring at his ramen now for about 3 minutes. Sakura found this really weird, since we all know how Naruto is around ramen. When they finsihed eating they began to walk over to team 7 meeting grounds because they where going to train. While they where walking through the woods Sakura began walking ahead of Naruto until he couldn't even see her. He was looking at his feet not even caring who he ran into, until he bumped into two 20 year olds**

**" I'm sorry" he said still looking at his feet when one of the guys pushed him**

**" Hey, I said I was sorry" Naruto yelled at the two guys. They must have been at Jonin and he learned to never go up against a jonin if you want to live**

**" We're sorry too, sorry that the fourth couldn't get rid of you nine tailed fox" the man on the left said**

**" Now we are going to do the one thing the fourth couldn't do, kill you" the guys on the right said holding a bat**

**" Any last words" the guy on the left said. Without even thinking Naruto grabbed the first thing he could and threw it at the man. Luckly in was a stick and the pointy side went straight for his eye. While he was yelling about his eye this gave Naruto the change to run. He was running the fastest he could, and ran right into Sakura**

**" Naruto are you crazy!?" Sakura yelled at him**

**" Sorry, Sakura we got to run" Naruto said grabbing her arm and ran**

**" Run from what?" Sakura said, then looked behind her to see a man chasing them**

**" Naruto what did you do?" Sakura asked as she lost hold of Naruto. She search the woods be couldn't find him anywhere. She was standing under a huge oak tree when some one grabbed her from above and pulled her up. She was about to let this guy have it when she saw Naruto's blue eyes**

**" Naruto what are you doing" Sakura asked but he only told her to be quiet. Naruto didn't have enought strenght to pull Sakura up so she was hanging when the two men came by**

**" Nani, those kids just disappeared" the taller man said**

**'' Don't worry brother those two can't hide forever" the other man said just as he ran right under Sakura's foot. Shortly after they left the branch holding both of them up broke and they hit the forest floor hard.**

**" Naruto why where those two after you?" Sakura asked concered**

**" I have no idea" Naruto lied through his teeth**

**" Your lieing" Sakura said **

**" No I'm not, now we have to get to training" Naruto said taking off in the direction of the grounds**

**Inside Naruto's head**

_" I hate lieing to her" Naruto said inside his head_

**" Not only her, but Sasuke, Ino, Shika, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba,Tenten, Neji and even Lee" his inner voice said**

_" Do you think it's about time I tell them about me" Naruto asked_

**" Maybe just Sasuke and Sakura they are our teammates and they are our best friends" his inner voice said**

_" Your right" Naruto said. _

**In The Real World**

**When the kids finally arrived to the traing grounds Naruto asked Kakashi if he could asked him something. he pulled Kalashi way from the rest of his team and said**

**" Kakashi I think it's about time I tell Sakura and Sasuke about the nine tailed fox" Naruto said**

**Well here you go**

**Angel: Please don't flame this too much this is my first try with Naruto and Sakura**

**Katie: Yeah well we have to go, we are right at the part when Kakashi summond that ugly dog of his**

**Manda: Bye**

**Angel: Review**


	2. time Travel

**Katie: How could you start a story without us!**

**Manda: Yeah**

**Angel: Chill guys, it was just a oneshot**

**Manda: Yeah a oneshot that 4 reviews, and over 200 hits in less than an hour**

**Katie: Also it was on the favorite's list of 3 people**

**Angel: So what! People on this site get over 40 reviews in an hour**

**Manda: That's not the point**

**Angel: What is the point**

**Manda:Um...**

**Angel: Ok you and Katie think of a point I'll write this, Kakashi read the disclaimer**

**Kakashi: But I'm reading**

**Angel: - death glares-**

**Kakashi: Fine Angel and her friend don't own Naruto. Now may I get back to my reading?**

**Angel: Fine**

**" What's Happening"**

**" Inner Self/ Kyubi talking"**

_" Self talking to inner or Kyubi"_

**Chapter 1 Review**

**Inside Naruto's head**

**" I hate lieing to her" Naruto said inside his head**

**" Not only her, but Sasuke, Ino, Shika, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba,Tenten, Neji and even Lee" his inner voice said**

**" Do you think it's about time I tell them about me" Naruto asked**

**" Maybe just Sasuke and Sakura they are our teammates and they are our best friends" his inner voice said**

**" Your right" Naruto said. **

**In The Real World**

**When the kids finally arrived to the training grounds Naruto asked Kakashi if he could asked him something. he pulled Kalashi way from the rest of his team and said**

**" Kakashi I think it's about time I tell Sakura and Sasuke about the nine tailed fox" Naruto said**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Time Travel**

**Kakashi just looked at him as if he was crazy.**

**" Are you sure you want to do this, they may not take it well" Kakashi said**

**" Which is why we need too tell them ourselves, before some one else does" Naruto said**

**" Naruto" Kakashi said in a soft voice**

**" I'm tried of lieing to them. I'm tried of going through town with everyone glaring at me and they think I did something to them. But most of all I tried of always thinking that I might have ended up like Gaara" Naruto said sitting on the cold ground**

**" What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked**

**" Gaara never had a friend because everyone knew about the demon. I have spent the last few months wondering that if my friends knew that they might not like me anymore. It's been on my mind of the last few months, I don't want to wonder anymore I want to know" Naruto said**

**" Well if that's what you want them, we will them" Kakashi said**

**" Really" Naruto said looking up to his teacher**

**" Of course, it is your birthday after all. But we will need to do this in a way that will not put them in a state of pure panic" Kakashi said**

**" How will we do that?" Naruto asked standing up**

**" You'll see, now get going I heard Sakura and Sasuke have gifts for you" he said pulling out his" novel". When Naruto came back to the field, he saw Sakura and Sasuke talking but they stopped the second he got there**

**" What where you two talking about?" Naruto asked**

**" Nothing" Sakura said in a fast high voice, which got Naruto's attention **

**" Right" he said walking over to them. The training field was one huge amount of land surround by tree's in a circle. There where a few stumps spread around to the fields making in very interesting for sparring. Naruto sat a stump by his teammates**

**" Oh, here is you present Naruto" Sakura said as she got an orange box from behind her. When he open the box he found just white paper**

**" Nothing is in here" Naruto said but when he look where Sakura was sitting no one was there**

**" Where did she go?" Naruto asked**

**" Look right next to you dobe" Sasuke said not even caring. When Naruto looked to his left he saw Sakura give him something he always wanted from her. Sakura gave him a quiet kiss on the cheek**

**" Happy Birthday Naruto" she said sitting back down. Naruto was too shocked to even speak (AN: wow I thought that would never happen)**

**" Wow the dobe can't speak, Sakura you should do that more often" Sasuke said**

**" Don't call me a dobe Teme" Naruto barked back**

**" Dobe"**

**" Teme"**

**" Dobe"**

**" Teme"**

**" Shut you two" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. She was so loud that for a moment it felt like all time stop. The birds stopped chirping, people froze in their places, even Ino stopped gossiping.**

**" There is nothing to see here, move it" Sakura yelled and with that time moved again**

**" Well that was weird!" Naruto yelled, but at the volume he normally talks you wouldn't even know**

**" Yeah it was" Sasuke said**

**" So what did you get me?" Naruto asked**

**" This" Sasuke said getting into a battle stance**

**" For his birthday, your giving him a fight?" Sakura asked**

**" Well he always wanted to prove he's better than me" Sasuke said**

**" Your on Teme" Naruto said getting into a fighting stance**

**" Don't you think this is stupid" Sakura asked**

**" No" they both asnwer at the same time**

**" Fine then, I'll guess I'll leave you alone get some ramen by myself" Sakura said. The second she said ramen Naruto was already at her side**

**" Aren't you going to fight dobe" Sasuke asked**

**" How about after" Naruto said**

**" Fine" Sasuke said following**

**At the Ramen Stand**

**They had been for a full ten minuets and Naruto had already eating his way through collage. Sakura was close to throwing up and Sasuke just looked away trying to get the images of Naruto eating out of his head. After dragging Naruto away the went back though the woods to get to the field. When they where like two yards away from the grounds, they where stopped by two men. Since Sasuke was in front he walked right through them as did Sakura, but Naruto wasn't as lucky. They knocked him clean to the ground, and when Naruto looked up to see his attacker, he saw the two men from earlier that day.**

**" Hey, back off I did nothing to you" Naruto said getting up**

**" Yeah nothing expect kill our family" one of the men said**

**" I didn't want to do this but Rasengon(sp)" Naruto yelled hitting the man with a spinning ball of charka. He goes flying into a tree and all the other guy can do is yell**

**" Demon!" as he runs away. When Naruto rejoins the group he finds them a sleep in the middle of the training ground. He runs over to Sakura and trys to wake her up but she wouldn't move. He looks over to Sasuke and he won't either. He picks himself off the ground only to see a bright light and hearing Kakashi saying you'll be alright before everything went dark. When he woke up he found himself in a middle town, with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi standing next to him**

**" Where are we" He asked confused. This place where he was at looked like his town but some buildings where missing, the fourth's head wasn't carved into the mountain and none of the villagers where looking at him as if he was a monster**

**" I tell you where we are in the village of Konoha on October 9 1993"Kakashi said **

**Well here you go**

**Angel: did you two think of a good point yet**

**Manda: Yeah we did**

**Katie: Are point is that we are a team and because of that we need to work together and write together**

**Angel: you got that off of That's So Raven didn't you?**

**Manda: Maybe so, but the message is clear**

**Angel: My friends watch too much tv**

**Manda: No.. ok maybe yes but the point is if your going to write at least tell us**

**Angel: Fine**

**Katie: Review or I will hunt you down**


	3. The Past

Angel: Please don't hurt us!

Manda: We didn't know that's it's been a week since we updated this story

Katie: It's just with all of our other projects we lost track of time.

Micah: Yeah and then when we finished we went in order of reviews of which updated first

Mel: Yeah and this was at the bottom of the list. So Orochimaru read the disclaimer

Orochimaru: Angel and her friend don't own Naruto, but one day I will have immortality and kill you all

Everyone: I'm locking up my doors

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner"_

* * *

Chapter 3 Review 

" Where are we" He asked confused. This place where he was at looked like his town but some buildings where missing, the fourth's head wasn't carved into the mountain and none of the villagers where looking at him as if he was a monster

" I tell you where we are in the village of Konoha on October 9 1993"Kakashi said

* * *

Chapter 4 The Past 

" What" the genin all screamed at the same time. (AN:Hey who wouldn't after been told your 13 years in the past)

" How did you even do that?" Sasuke said in his calm voice

" Well it wasn't that hard" Kakashi said

Flashback

Kakashi was in the forest on the outskirts of Konoha. He was just thinking in his favorite tree reading his " novel" He was thinking about if Sasuke and Sakura could handle the truth about Naruto

Inside Kakashi's head

_" What if they hold it against him" Kakahi said_

**" They are his teammates and they do have the right to know" his inner said**

_" It's a sad day when Naruto is right" Kakashi said_

**" Tell me about it" his inner said**

_" Well there is only one way we can tell them without them freaking out completely" Kakashi said_

**" What's that?" his inner said**

" We must use the one of the moves the Hokages locked away in the srcoll Naruto tried to steal" Kakashi said

**" No your not talking about the..." his inner said**

_" The Time Traveling Justu" Kakashi finished_

End of Flashback

" How did you get it from the fifth?" Sakura asked

" It wasn't that hard. She was out cold from to much sake" Kakashi said

" I thought I hid it from her!" Sakura said as a vain popped out of her head

" She founded it then" Sasuke said

" Oh well then, I just do better next time" Sakura said returning to her sweet self

" Kakashi why did you bring us" Sasuke said (AN: Kakashi left out the part about Naruto in his story)

" Well it's Naruto's birthday and I thought that we might as well learn more about him. I mean how much do we know about him anyway?" Kakashi said

" Other than he's an idiot, not much" Sakura said

" Great so this is a tour in the life of Naruto basically" Sasuke said bored

" Thanks Kakashi!" Naruto said not even hearing the comments

Inside Kakashi Head

_" I'm really starting to doubt this" Kakashi said_

**" That makes two of us" his inner said**

Real world

The group was walking through the village since Kakashi said he would be right back

" I wonder what business her could have in this time" Sakura said

" He most likely doesn't want us to know" Naruto said walking into two ten year olds. We he saw them a chill ran down his spine. It was the same guys who attacked him a few hours ago, or 13 years from now depend how you look at it.(AN: Those two pop up every where)

" Sorry" the younger one said. He was about 5 feet, had a brownish blonde bush for hair and had piercing green eyes. He was wearing a green tee and white shorts

" Come on bro we need to get to the new ramen stand" his older brother said. He was about "5, 6" had blonde hair, freckles and had green eyes. Those eyes where the thing that made Naruto know that they where his attackers. Thier eyes was filled with so much hate and fear as they treaten his life, but now they where filled with innocents and kindness.(AN: Wow it's shocking about how much we change over the years)

" See ya" the younger one said as he ran after his brother. Naruto was left there speechless until Sakura and Sasuke walked up to him

" Are you ok Naruto you seem out of it" Sakura said

" Yeah, it's actually been quiet" Sasuke said as they arrived over to the Hokage mountain

" It's nothing" he said looking at his feet

" Your lieing again" Sakura said

" No I'm not and stop questioning me" Naruto said. Sakura was about to knock him into the next zip code for that when she saw someone that looked like someone she knew.

" No way" Sakura said dumbfounded

" What?" Naruto said staring at her

" Look" Sakura said pointing. Where she was pointing shocked all of them, it was at a women. She was a tall, had light green eyes, had pink hair and most importantly was carrying a bady in her belly.

" That can't be" Sakura said

" I think it is" Naruto said

" It's my mom!?!" Sakura said

Over with Sakura's mom

Sakura's mother was talking with one of her friends. Her friend was a short blonde with dark blue eyes, and was also a future parent

" Oh how's the future mom?" Sakura mom said

" I'm fine, this kid will be out of me in one month. But the real question is how are you?" the lady said said

" Pretty good, expect for the morning sickness" Sakura's mom said

" When are you expecting?" she asked

" Can you believe it, in five months" Sakura's mom said complaining

" Too bad" she said

" Not really, my husband been waiting on me hand and foot" Sakura's mom said laughing

" Tell me about it! Inoichi has been waiting on me as well. I'm going to hate it when this little girl is out" she said

" Well I haven't lift a spoon in weeks, and I'm going to love all the benfits from this" Sakura's mom said

" Man but all the morning sickness, and the diets, eww. It makes you think why did we ever what kids" the lady said

" Because of the way you get them" Sakura's mom said as she and her friend began laughing

With the Kids

" Wow your mom is weird" Naruto said

" Hey guys" they heard their teacher say

" Where have you been Kakashi?" Sasuke said

" I forgot to tell you something important. There is one thing about the justu " Kakashi said panting

" What?" Sakura said

" Where ever you go somewhere people can't see you" Kakashi said

" What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

" Well in order to insure that the past doesn't change in a way that could be unpleasant. The Second hokage made it so that the person can learn from the past not change it" Kakashi said

" What would be the point of that?" Naruto asked

" Haven't you ever heard the saying "If you don't learn from the past then you're doomed to repeat it?" Kakashi said

" Yeah" Naruto said

" Well this justu is living proof of that. Now come on I need to show you something" Kakashi said as his squad followed him.(AN: You may be wondering why is that so important, well you'll see)

Well here you go

Angel: Sorry for the late update

Everyone: Sorry

Angel: we promise to never update this late ever again

Katie: If you promise to review

Everyone: Review!


	4. Transformations

Angel: Hey there!

Katie: Holla

Mel: Why does Angel always go first

Everyone: Yeah

Angel: Because I'm writing this and you don't have to deal with the hand cramps I get so you have to deal with this

Micah: It's still not fair

Angel: Well tough cookies

Katie: Ok so Haku read the disclaimer

Haku: I am nothing more than a mere weapon to my master, Zabuza. So there is no possibility that Angel and her friends own me

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

* * *

Chapter 3 Review

" I forgot to tell you something important. There is one thing about the justu " Kakashi said panting

" What?" Sakura said

" Where ever you go somewhere people can't see you" Kakashi said

" What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

" Well in order to insure that the past doesn't change in a way that could be unpleasant. The Second hokage made it so that the person can learn from the past not change it" Kakashi said

" What would be the point of that?" Naruto asked

" Haven't you ever heard the saying "If you don't learn from the past then you're doomed to repeat it?" Kakashi said

" Yeah" Naruto said

" Well this justu is living proof of that. Now come on I need to show you something" Kakashi said as his squad followed him.(AN: You may be wondering why is that so important, well you'll see)

* * *

Chapter 4 Transformations

" Where are we going?" Naruto asked

" We are going to see the Fourth Hokage" Kakashi said as his squad froze in their tracks

" The fourth hokage!" Sasuke said in a fangirlish way making everyone look at him for a second

" What? Can't a guy have an idol?" Sasuke said putting his hands in his pockets as everyone sweat dropped

" Ok.." Kakashi said " Yes we are visiting him but I need you guys to do one thing"

" What?" Sakura said still looking over her shoulder at her mom

" Ok, now remember how I said how no one can see you?" Kakashi said

" Yeah, so what" Naruto said

" Well if you do your upgraded transformation justu, I taught you a few days ago in class, then people can see you" Kakashi said

" Transformation justu?" Naruto said dumbly

" You don't even remember do you dobe?" Sasuke said

Flashback

Team 7 was all sitting in a circle waiting for their teacher

" When is that lazy ass going to get here, he's worst then Shikamaru!" Naruto said

" I heard that" Kakashi said walking over to his team

" Where were you!" Naruto and Sakura yelled

" Sorry, but a black cat cross my path and" Kakashi began but was once again cut off by his students

" If your going to make up excuses at least don't use old ones!" Naruto and Sakura yelled

" Did I already use that one?" Kakashi said causing Naruto and Sakura to sweat dropped

" What are you going to teach us today Kakashi" Sasuke said trying to be the somewhat sane member in this group

" Well I'm going to teach you an upgraded version of the transformation justu" Kakashi said

" You think you should go advance I mean Naruto couldn't even get it the first time" Sasuke said

" Shut Teme" Naruto said

" Dobe"

" Teme"

" Dobe''

" Teme"

" Shut up you two before I punch you into the next zip code" Sakura said fist ready which made the boys stop fight in a second

" Thank you, Sakura" Kakashi said already deep in his "novels"

" You're welcome" Sakura said sitting down on the ground

" Ok so for this justu you'll need lots of charka which is why I think Naruto will be the best at it" Kakashi said as Naruto shot an evil glare at Sasuke

" So the hand signs are pig, goat, tiger, cow, rat and goat once again. but the trick is that you have think about what your turning into right before you do it" Kakashi said as his student began trying it. Shocking Naruto got it right away, turning himself into the fourth hokage, which made Sakura wonder

" Kakashi you said you need much charka for this why is that" Sakura said

" Well because this justu is perfect at it's copies. I don't think that even Kabuto could match these" Kakashi said

" Wow" team 7 all said at once

" Yes, and because of that it need much charka to hold it in place. That's why Naruto is so great at this his so much charka he could go on for days and not run out" Kakashi said

" Why do you have so much charka, Naruto?" Sakura said right before turning into the ramen girl

" Ahh, I practice a lot?" Naruto said wishing the unsteadiness of his voice would disappear

" Naruto has so much charka because his charka pools are larger than normal" Kakashi said noticing the -yeah right- looks on his student's faces

" Ok" Sasuke and Sakura said going back to their training

End of Flashback

Inside Naruto's head

" Even then I lied to them" Naruto said to himself

" Don't worry has Kakashi ever let you down" his inner said

" Well..." Naruto said

" Not think about the time he wouldn't train you for the chunin exams" his inner said

" No" Naruto said

" He never has before and he won't start now. At least I hope not" his inner said

Real World

" Yeah I remember now" Naruto said

" Good so transform yourselves into someone that won't draw attention" Kakashi said. Naruto was first he transformed himself into a tall dark brown hair male with brown eyes. His hair was still in it stikes and he had his headband just over his eyes. He was wearing black shorts with a kunai pocket on the side, with a tan baggy shirt. (AN: I was thinking of Neji when I made this transformation)

" Cool!" Naruto said as he looked at himself

" My turn" Sasuke said. When he transformed himself he a tall black hair male with blackish brown eyes. His hair was tied into a messy ponytail at the bottom with a silver hair thing. He was wearing white baggy shorts with his head band around his arm. (AN: Thinking about Shikamaru)

" Alright my turn" Sakura said. When she transform her hair was blackish blue color with bangs hanging on the side, she was short and had big pale blue eyes. She was wearing a fluffy tan fur jacket with black long pants with a kunai at her side. Her headband was dangling from her neck and she was just about as tall as normal Naruto. (AN: Thinking of Hinata)

" Well alright then" Sakura said looking at herself

" Wow you look like Hinata!" Naruto said

" Yeah well you look like Neji" Sasuke said

" And you look like Shikamaru" Kakashi said walking away

" Hey why didn't you transform?" Naruto asked

" Well I cast the justu so I don't have to" Kakashi said in a bored tone

" That's not fair" Sakura said

" Life isn't" Kakashi said walking into the Hokage office

" How may I help you?" the fourth said looking at the group of kids in front of him

Inside all the kid's heads

" THE FOURTH HOKAGE!" they all thought

Well here you go

Angel: Bye people

Katie: See ya later

Mel: We'll update sooner

Micah: Still on a sugar rush

Manda: I'm bored

Everyone: Review!


	5. What's Going On?

Angel: Please Don't Hurt Us!

Katie: Weird

Mel: Hello you interrupted us in mid forgiveness rant

Katie: No, this is the same way we started Chapter 3 of this story

Everyone: It is? ( Reads live preview) It is

Katie: Well we would have updated sooner if someone didn't get writer's block :(

Angel: Like you guys even helped

Mel: Well this is your story and everyone who reads your stories knows you always have a master plan with some randomness mixed in!

Angel: That's true, with me you never know what to expect next

Everyone: Please forgive us! And if not kill Angel!

Angel: Hey!

" What's happening"

**" Inner self"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

Chapter 4 Review

" Well alright then" Sakura said looking at herself

" Wow you look like Hinata!" Naruto said

" Yeah well you look like Neji" Sasuke said

" And you look like Shikamaru" Kakashi said walking away

" Hey why didn't you transform?" Naruto asked

" Well I cast the justu so I don't have to" Kakashi said in a bored tone

" That's not fair" Sakura said

" Life isn't" Kakashi said walking into the Hokage office

" How may I help you?" the fourth said looking at the group of kids in front of him

Inside all the kid's heads

_" THE FOURTH HOKAGE!" they all thought_

Chapter 5 What's Going On?

" Hey, if you are just going to stand there I can have my friend see you out" the fourth said looking at the kids

" Sorry, I guess we are shocked to see you" Naruto said

" Why would you be shocked, I mean you see me everyday" the fourth said

" Well um..." Naruto said as Kakashi interrupted him

" Any way, we have a slight problem" Kakashi said as a strange women walked in

" Excuse me" the women said walking over to the fourth and whispering something in his ear

" What!" the fourth yelled, then when he saw how Team 7 was looking said " I'm sorry I need to go" and walked out the door

" But we need to speak to you" Kakashi said

" I'm sorry but the fourth is going somewhere" the women said

" Well where are they going?" Sasuke asked

" How am I suppose to know? They don't even trust me with this information! "the women said angry

" Then what did you tell the fourth" Sakura said

" Bop click pop boo bop click km" The women made strange sound with her mouth

" What the Hell was that?!?" Naruto said

" It's the code of the Hokages, only the Hokage and the elders know how to solve it" the women said walking out the door

" Well that sucks" Naruto said

" Well we could watch the Fourth" Sakura said

" Sakura, this is the Fourth Hokage the hottest.." Sasuke said then saw the looks he was getting and quickly said " I mean the greatest Hokage

ever he won't fall for that"

Inside Sasuke's Head

_" Man I hope they don't find out my secret" Sasuke said_

**" That we are actually gay" his inner said (AN: I'm a Sasuke hater and proud of it!)**

_" I mean look at our name, Sasu-GAY! It was clear from birth that we where gay!" Sasuke inner said_

**" I know, but if the hot dobe finds out then I'll never hear the end of it!" Sasuke said**

Real World

Inside Sakura's head

**" Did Sasuke just say the Fourth was hot!?!" Sakura's inner screamed**

_" You don't think?" Sakura said_

**" That Sasuke might be GAY!" Sakura's inner yelled**

_" Oh dear God I hope my love Naruto isn't gay!" Sakura yelled_

**" Wait what about Sasuke" Sakura's inner said**

_" I said Sasuke!" Sakura said_

**" No you didn't, you aren't falling for NARUTO are you?!?" Sakura's inner said**

_" I hope not, I wonder what's he's thinking?" Sakura said looking at Naruto_

Real World

Inside Naruto's Head

_" Ramen, I'm hungry!" Naruto thought (AN: that's just sad)_

Real World

" Hello, Earth to my team" Kakashi said after about two minutes of peace and quiet

" Huh.." they all said in a -sorry I was daydreaming, what did you say- voice

" I was saying that I'll go and try to figure out where the fourth is going, you guys walk around town" Kakashi said

" Ok" the team said walking out the door

" Sakura, Sasuke may I speak to you" Kakashi said

" Ok" the two teens said

" Guys you may find something on this trip that you may not be expecting" Kakashi said

" What do you mean?" Sakura asked

" Well there is a reason why I brought you to this time" Kakashi said

" I thought we where here for Naruto's birthday?" Sasuke said

" Yes, but you guys know that the nine tails fox was defeated on tomorrow right?" Kakashi said

" Of course!" Sakura and Sasuke said

" Well we are see how that really happened" Kakashi said

" What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked

" All in due time" Kakahsi said disappearing into a poof of white smoke

" What's that's supposed to mean!" Sakura said

" I don't know?!?" Sasuke said walking out the door

" What was that all about" Naruto said leaning on the wall

" Kakashi wanted to tell us on how the Fourth really defeated the nine tailed fox. Like we already don't know he killed it"Sasuke said

" You're Sasuke-kun he was most likely trying to confuse us or something?" Sakura said following him

" Coming Dobe" Sasuke said seeing how Naruto was frozen in place again

" Oh yeah Sasuke" Naruto said walking down the stairs looking at his feet as Sakura and Sasuke just stared at him

Inside Sasuke's head

_" Did he just call me Sasuke and not Teme?" Sasuke said_

**" Maybe he's going to confess his love for us! "Sasuke's inner said as Sasuke drooled over Naruto**

Real World

Inside Sakura's Head

_" I think there's something wrong with Naruto-kun" Sakura said_

**" Ahhh!" Sakura's inner yelled**

_" What's wrong!" Sakura said_

**" You just said Naruto-kun!" Sakura's inner said**

_" Oh no I can't have feeling for Naruto right? RIGHT!" Sakura yelled_

**" I don't know, I'll check your soul" Sakura's inner said**

_" There's another person in there?" Sakura asked_

**" Yeah she lives down by your heart" Sakura's inner said**

_" Why don't I ever hear from her?" Sakura asked_

**" Well duh souls don't talk!" Sakura's inner said as if it was so clear**

_" Ok..." Sakura said_

**" I'll be right back!" Sakura's inner said**

Real World

The gang was outside the Hokage Tower and where looking at the hills. It's was a some heck of a day with the time traveling and the kids just wanted to lay back.

" Guys" Naruto said sitting on the thrid's head

" Yeah, Naruto" Sakura said sitting on the second's head

" Promise me that what ever you guys find out about on this trip you'll won't freak out" Naruto said

" Naruto what's going on?" Sakura said

" Nothing, I just what you guys to promise me this" Naruto said

" Fine I promise" Sakura said

" Sasuke?" Naruto said

" Hn" Sasuke said sitting on the first's head

" Good enough" Naruto said

Inside Sakura's and Sasuke's heads

_" There's something Naruto-kun/ the Dobe isn't telling us" they thought_

Well here you go

Angel: Please don't be mad at the late update!

Katie: We even made this our longest chapter to make it up to you

Mel: Now that we upadated can you review

Manda: Yeah before call this story complete and never finish

Everyone: We wouldn't do that

Micah: Or would we?

Everyone: Would we?

Micah: I don't know!

Everyone: ( Sweatdrop)


	6. Angel's Note

This is an Angel's Note. Since we aren't allow to make Authors notes instead of chapters, we are making a Angel's Note

Angel: Please don't kill us!

Katie: We are so sorry

Manda: It's just that the person this story was given to has no brains

Angel: Hey I just have a bad case of writers block

Micah: Which is why we need you to send in your ideas

Mel: the best one will get props in the next disclaimer and will get their idea used

Everyone: PLEASE HELP US!


	7. The Bet

Angel: Yay we got two great ideas!

Manda: So this chapter is for

Katie: King of the abyss

Micah: And

Mel: Emeralde

Angel: You two rock out loud!

Micah: Thanks for the ideas and now

Everyone: On with the story!

Lele: Angel doesn't own Naruto, but one day Angel will take over the world with me at her side! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Angel and Lele: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Everyong: Evil runs in their blood

Angel and Lele: we're step sisters!

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner_

* * *

Chapter 5 Review

" Promise me that what ever you guys find out about on this trip you'll won't freak out" Naruto said

" Naruto what's going on?" Sakura said

" Nothing, I just what you guys to promise me this" Naruto said

" Fine I promise" Sakura said

" Sasuke?" Naruto said

" Hn" Sasuke said sitting on the first's head

" Good enough" Naruto said

Inside Sakura's and Sasuke's heads

_" There's something Naruto-kun/ the Dobe isn't telling us" they thought_

* * *

Chapter 8 The Bet

Kakashi was hot on the Fourth's trail. He was walking, more like pacing through the mission brefing room.

Inside Kakashi's head

_" I would what's wrong with him?" Kakashi asked himself_

**" Maybe he's worried about something?" his inner said**

_" Well maybe" Kakashi said. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the Hokage elders enter the room.__" Shit it's an elder" Kakashi yelled_

**" Quick mask your charka" his inner screamed as he did so**

Real World

" Yondaime " the older women said. She was about 50 years old, about 5 feet 2 inches, had pale wrinkled skin and deep brown eyes.

" Hello" the Fourth said bowing to the elder

" Yondaime we have news that one of the tailed beasts might have been freed from it's prison.

" What!" the fourth yelled choking on his saliva " How on Earth did this happen?"

" We don't know, should we warn the people" the elder asked

" No, it would only frighten them and be chances this wasn't true then it would be a waste of their value time. No, only tell the high ranking Jonins and ANBU about this. Tell them to keep a watch out and tell me if anything goes wrong" the Yondaime said

" Hai, Yondaime" the women said bowing to him " How's Minto?" (AN: I'm a Tokyo Mew Mew fan and I needed Naruto's mom's name)

" She's fine expect she told me I can't stay in the house" the fourth said

" Why's that?" the women asked

" Well she says it's my fault for getting her suffering and told me that she wanted to stay with her sister" the fourth said

" She's just worried about the baby, whens it's do?" the women asked

" Last week" the fourth said

" Well she have that baby any day now all you have to do is wait" the women said walking for the door

" I've waited for nine mouths" the fourth shouted back at her making her laugh. The fourth just strugged it off and walked out with the door with Kakashi on his trail. The Fourth walked through the streets every once in a while a citizen would walk up to him and ask him something and he would just laugh.

He walked through town and into a small restaurant. Once he saw the resturant's name he knew this was going to be a long night. The restaurants's name was Ichiraku Ramen. (AN: Firgures)

Kakashi was about to enter the restaurant when he heard some falimar voices.

" Ok Naruto we only have enough money for one bowl for each of us. So don't overdo it, again" Sakura said

" Fine, I heard you the first time Sakura" Naruto said putting both his hands behind his head. While doing this his orange jacket went up too, showing a black skin tight muscle shirt underneath showing Naruto's abs

Inside Sas-GAY's Head

_" Must resits sexiness" Sasuke twitched but could help to steal glances at Naruto_

**" God why must we be torture so" his inner said crying in his emo corners.**

Inside Sakura's head

**" Put down your arms Naruto!" Sakura's inner yelled trying to cover her Sakura's eyes**

_" Too late, sexiness has engulfed me" Sakura said drooling_

**" We must stay true to Sasuke!" her inner said**

_" By the way what did my soul say?" Sakura asked_

**" She told me that you been having mixed emotions about the two boys and that your love could go either way" Sakura's inner said**

_" Really?" Sakura asked_

**" Yep, which is why I'm driving this bady for Sasuke!" Sakura's inner said**

_" Wouldn't it be better if I chose?" Sakura said_

**" Why who are just going to pick sasuke, lets just skip the middle man" her inner said**

_" Well.. ' Sakura said_

**" You would pick Sasuke right?" her inner said**

_" Well I'm not so sure any more" Sakura said_

**" What!" her inner yelled**

_" Well Naruto has always been nice to me even when I was so cruel to him. Sasuke on the other hand just hated me from the start and never really even try to help me like Naruto has" Sakura said_

**" Well, I'm going to prove to you that Sasuke is the one for you, if it kills me!" Sakura's inner yelled**

_" How?" Sakura asked_

**" I don't know" her inner said making Sakura sweatdrop " But I will find a way. That you can be sure of!"**

_" Ok" Sakura said as her inner disappeared_

Real World

Sakura had been staring down at her ramen for the last five minutes and Naruto was beginning to worry.

" Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked waving his hand in fron of her face knocking her out of her zombie like state.

"Yes I am Naruto-kun" Sakura said as Sasuke chocked on his ramen and Kakashi looked up from his " novels"

" What?" Sakura said confused on why her teammates just froze

" You just called Naruto, Naruto-kun" Sasuke said gasping for breath

" Please you must have heard wrong" Sakura said breaking her chopsticks

" Yeah we most likely did" Naruto said his stomach roared " I'm so hungry!"

" Well we only have enough for one bowl, Naruto" Sakura said

" I have an idea if you beat me in a ramen eating contest I'll pay for your ramen, if you lose you pay for mine" a voice said from behind them. The kids turned around and saw the Fourth Hokage looking down at them.

" Your on!" Naruto said

" Naruto maybe you should think before you challenge the hokage?" Sakura said

" Oh come on little girl, we'll just going to have some fun" the Fourth said putting his hand on Sakura's shoulders " I'll promise to easy on your boyfriend here"

" He's not" Sakura said but was cut off by two beef ramens being set on the table

" Ready! " Ayame said

" Set" Teuchi said as the two looked like they were going to kill that bowl

" Go!" Teuchi and Ayame yelled together as the two started off. Seeing those two eat was a sight to see. Ramen flying everywhere and the crowd of people gathering to see what was going on chanting " GO, GO"

Naruto was at the top of his game with this contest and was neck and neck with the Fourth. But when it came down to drinking the soup at the bottom of the bowl, Naruto nearly choked and had to put down the bowl and regain his breath. The fourth took this and finished the drop of ramen and was declared the winner.

" Get Naruto, how are going to pay for this" Sakura said hitting her forehead on the table.

" Oh you wouldn't have to" Teuchi said

" Huh?" team 7 said dumbfounded

" Look" Ayame said pointing to the crowd. After the match was over most of them started placing oders for ramen and now the shop was swamped with customers

" Thank you, with your contest you guys brought in new customers" Teuchi said

" Thank you guys, we may become one of Kohona's top restaurants!" Ayame said cheerfully

" Because of that you guys can have your bowl for free!" Teuchi said

" Thank you!" Naruto said then turned to the Fourth Hokage " What are you doing here?"

" Well I got hungry and the inn I'm going to check in has awful food, and heard there was a new ramen place in town" the Fourth

" Why are checking into an inn" Sasuke asked

" Well my wife is having my child, and right now she told me that she was going to say with her sister on the other side of town" the Fourth said

" What inn are you staying at?" Kakashi asked

" The Breakaway" the Fourth said " Well I better get over there, they're leaving the light on for me"

" Bye" Team 7 said. Just as The Fourth left, the team turn to their teacher

" So what inn are we staying at" Sasuke said already knowing the answer

"The Breakaway" Kakashi said

Well her you go

Angel: Thanks to are two ideas

Manda: You two still rock

Everyone: REVIEW!


	8. The Breakaway

Angel:hey there all you happy smiling people!

Katie: And hey there all you people sitting in your emo corners cursing the sun for shinning!

Manda: And to all those people in between!

Mel: Why can't I have any normal friends?

Micah: Who said your normal?

Mel: This is true

Angel: But what is truly normal anyway

Everyone: I don't know

**IN YOUR REVIEW WRITE DOWN WHAT YOU THINK IS TRULY NORMAL?**

" What's Happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

* * *

Chapter 6 Review

" What inn are you staying at?" Kakashi asked

" The Breakaway" the Fourth said " Well I better get over there, they're leaving the light on for me"

" Bye" Team 7 said. Just as The Fourth left, the team turn to their teacher

" So what inn are we staying at" Sasuke said already knowing the answer

"The Breakaway" Kakashi said

* * *

Chapter 7 The Breakaway

" Why the Breakaway?" Sakura asked

" Well because the Fourth is saying there" Kakashi said

" But" Sakura began when Sasuke cut him off

" Salura if Kakashi whats to keep an eye on the Hokage then we will" Sasuke said

" Alright Sasuke" Sakura said as Team 7 gasped for the second time that night

" Who..who" Naruto was speechless

" What?" Sakura asked clueless

" You didn't call me Sasuke-kun" Sasuke said slightly shocked

" Sorry Sasuke-kun" Sakura said. The word kun felt sour on her tongue but she couldn't let the others know that. She had to pretend that she liked Sasuke until she found out for herself if she still did.

" Fine let's get going" Kakashi said walking out of the ramen shop with his team close behind. The walk was quiet with everyone in there own little worlds.

Inside Sasuke's Head

**" Hah, I'm going to love this. The Breakaway has a spring and you know what that means" Sasuke inner said**

_" A chance to see Naruto and the Fourth in the spring would be awesome" Sasuke began to drool, but seeing how he was at the very back off the group no one even saw him drool out a waterfall_

Inside Sakura's head

_" Man which one should I choose?" Sakura asked herself_

**" Well how do you fell about each guy?" Sakura inner said**

_" Well I know I love Sasuke" Sakura said_

**" Ok then" Sakura's inner said**

_" But with Naruto my fellings are foreign" Sakura said_

**" What do you mean" Sakura's inner asked**

_" Well with Naruto I can be happy, sad mad thrilled or even depressed" Sakura said_

**" And with Sasuke?" Sakura's inner asked**

_" Well with Sasuke it's like I fell the same thing over again. There's so changes" Sakura said_

**" What do you mean" Sakura's inner asked**

_" Well with Sasuke life like a single color. It never changes and is always the same. But with Naruto, life's like a rainbow. So many diffrent emotions and so little time to express them all" Sakura said_

**" So Sasuke is plain and Naruto is a rainbow?" Sakura's inner asked confused**

_" Well I guess you can say that Naruto is random he keeps me on my toes. While Sasuke is kinda boring" Sakura said_

**" Man this really reminds me of the song So in Love With Two doesn't it?" Sakura 's inner said**

_" Yeah it kinda does" Sakura said (AN: I'm watching a AMV of So in Love With Two staring Naruto Sakura and Sasuke right now)_

Inside Naruto's Head

_" Man this whole thing with you and my friends is driving me insane!" Naruto yelled_

**" Well kit this was your idea" the nine tailed fox said**

_" Yeah well I'm starting to regret this" Naruto said sounding defeated " Man what if they can't handle it. What if they turn into the villagers and hate me like the others do"_

**" Well the world is full of what ifs kit" the nine tailed fox said " But all we can do is to keep a straight face and hope for the best"**

_" Thanks" Naruto said " You know for an evil anciet fox spirit your ok"_

**" Don't get use to it kit. I only have these very rare moments with you because you are part of me. And thus if you die I go with you!" the nine tailed fox said " That and your mind has been pacing with this thought for the last couple months and it's getting on my last good nerve" (AN: remeber that if the he dies the fox goes with him!)**

_" Haha! The king of demons is being tortured by a thridteen year old boy's mind!" Naruto laughed_

**" You want to break the seal and say that again!?" the nine tailed fox said shutting up Naruto in a flash " I didn't think so"**

_" Evil fox" Naruto said crossing his arms and sitting on the cave's floor_

Inside Kakahsi's head

_" I can't believe what happened!" Kakashi's said on the break of tears_

**" I know mainly when he had that scene with Zakuro!" Kakashi inner said (AN: Yes I'm also a Tokyo Mew Mew fan!)**

_" But I can't believe that after all of that he really did have a secret he was hiding from everyone!" Kakashi said_

**" I know this copy of Icha Icha Para dise ever created!" Kakshi inner was crying now**

_" Jiarya may be a pervert but his a genus!" Kakashi screamed_

* * *

Manda: Why did we just have an inside Kakashi's head

Everyone: Yeah

Angel: Because Ihad a slightcase of writers block and you guys know what happens when I get writers block!

Gaara(Karen): Yeah last time you couldn't think of anything for a whole month

Angel: By the way still sorry about that!

Everyone: But if you keep sending in reviews with ideas the best ones will be chosen for the next chapter

Micah: Why didn't we tell them at the end note at the end of the chapter

Angel: Because no one reads the end notes!

Everyone: Back to the story!

* * *

Real World

The group was standing outside of the Breakaway hotel

" Really to go in?" Kakashi said

" Yeah" Sakura said

" Believe it!" we all know who yelled

" Hn" we still know who said

" Then let's go get our rooms" Kakashi said opening out the doors showing the inside of the hotel

" Oh" Sakura said

" My" Sasuke said

" God" Naruto said looking at the hotel in front of him

Well here you go!

Angel: Since we pretty much already did the end note within the chapter I guess all we can say is

Everyone: REVIEW

Everyone who is evil : Or else

Mel: Can you people quit freking saying that at the end of every freaking chapter! (AN: storms out)

Angel: Can you stinking quit saying freaking

Mel: (punches hole through wall and talks through the hole) Quit saying stinking!

Angel: NEVER!


	9. The Springs, Nosebleeds and Kisses

Angel: hey there!

Mel: Well it's Tuesday

Katie: It's the FIFTH DAY of Spring Break

Micah: And we are

Everyone: BORED

Manda: I don't see why you are complaining I don't even get break until next week!

Everyone but Manda: HAHA!

Manda: That's not funny!

Everyone: Yeah it is

Manda: Hmp

Kohonamaru: Well Angel doesn't own Naruto because Boss is too good to by owned by that! ( Points at Angel)

Angel: Why you little! ( Get's held back by Mel and Manda)

Mel: Come on you aren't going to beat up a nine year old now

Angel: No ( snaps fingers and Kohonamaru is transformed into 12 year old version) Now I will

Moegi: Wow Kohonamaru you look great! ( blushing)

Kohonamaru (rubbing back of head) Well I don't know about that

Udoh: Why must I go through this?

" What's going on"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self Talking to inner"_

_

* * *

_Chapter 8 Review 

Real World

The group was standing outside of the Breakaway hotel

" Really to go in?" Kakashi said

" Yeah" Sakura said

" Believe it!" we all know who yelled

" Hn" we still know who said

" Then let's go get our rooms" Kakashi said opening out the doors showing the inside of the hotel

" Oh" Sakura said

" My" Sasuke said

" God" Naruto said looking at the hotel in front of him

* * *

Chapter 9 The Springs, Nosebleeds and Kisses 

The inn wasn't what was OMG it was what was going on inside. The Forth Hokage was showing off a new trick. He did the hand signs of pig, goat, frog, pig, and deer and yelled " Flash no justu"

When he did a mini light show appeared from his hands. Lights flashed purple, blue, green, white, orange, black and every color in between. The inn was in awe at this because only one other thing had ever nearly blinded them like that and it was Gai's teeth.

" Well that's a taste of my new justu, but if you come to the spring in the back then I'll give a show" The Fourth said leaving the chek-in area of the inn.

" Oh Kakashi-sensi, can we please go see this" Naruto asked

" Fine, but what about spare clothes?" Kakashi asked

" Well it's a spring!" Naruto said

" Yes but it's a mixed bath!" Kakashi said reading his book

" Nani!" the team yelled well expect Sasuke he's too cool for that

" Well yeah didn't you read the sign by the check-in counter?" Kakashi said pointing to a small square hanging next to a drunken worker who was half alsleep, with a raccoon dancing on his head

" No, but raccoon got moves" Naruto said as the rest of the team sweat dropped as the raccoon started to do the running man.

" Ok, then" Sakura said walking over to the counter. She then flicked the raccoon away as it jumped into it's red sports car and drove away.

" What's wrong with the author today?" Kakashi said looking down at the burnt marks the mini car left behind

" Well the sign says '' Yes the bath is mixed, so what's wrong with that!'' Naruto said

" It also says '' P.S. If any perverts try to even enter the bath I will find you and boy you'll wish you never saw another women ever again!" Kakashi said

" It also says " P.S.S I like chocolate!" Sasuke said

" It also says " P.S.S.S. Yes, this was written by a PMSing 13 year old, who is sorry about the randomness of this!" Sakura said

" Well that's a weird sign!" Naruto yelled '' But I still want to go to the springs!"

" Fine" Kakashi said pushing his students out of the room

" Finally some quiet time with you!" Kakashi said opening his book (An: Pervert)

With the Kids

Team 7 had just arrived at the springs in the back. The only problem was that to enter the springs you had to have a room key, which they didn't.

" Well dobe what's the plan now?" Sasuke asked ticked

" Quiet teme, I'm thinking" Naruto said

" Well that's a first" Sasuke said

" Why I" Naruto said putting his hand into a fist and holding it in front of Sasuke's face

" Bring it on dobe, bring it on!" Sasuke teased as two teenage boys saw the group and more importantly Sakura

" Will you two just shut it!" Sakura screamed shutting the two up as two teens walked up.

" Hey" one of the teens said to Sakura " I'm Zakku"

" And I'm Ademu" the other teen said. Zakku and Ademu must have been somehow related because they had some of the same features. Zakku was slightly taller than Ademu but you could hardly see it. Zakku had dirty blond hair, a square face, light freckles and stunning blue eyes.

Ademu was about Sakura's height. He had dark brown hair, a kinda square face with the same stunning blue eyes as Zakku.

" Hey, I'm Sakura and this is Naruto" Sakura said pointing to Naruto

" Hey!" Naruto nearly screamed

" And this is Sasuke" Sakura said pointing to Sasuke not even caring

" Are you guys having a problem?" Zakku asked

" Yay we wanted to go to the springs but we forgot to say long enough to get our room passes" Sakura said

" Ya, now we can't see the Fourth" Sasuke said. Then Sakura got an idea about how to get in. She knew that some nosebleeds would happen but she had to do it. She crossed her arms in front of her and said in a flirty way " Can you help us" (AN: Sorry for the OCC ness)

Now Zakku and Ademu being the...healthy boys they were saw this and were fighting back nosebleeds.

" Well if you can't then I'll understand. I just really wanted to go in. You know just to hang out" Sakura said as the boys and now Naruto were drooling " Well I'll guess we'll just go, come on Sasuke Naruto" Sakura then turned around and was walking away

" Wait!" Ademu yelled to her as Sakura smirked " We can get you in"

" Thanks" Sakura said turning around

" But on one condition" Zakku added

" What's that" Sasuke asked

" A kiss from your lady friend" Zakku asked

" What! No freaking way!" Sakura said

" Yeah, Sakura-chan wouldn't demean herself like that" Naruto growled

" Wait, I'm sorry is this your girlfriend?" Zakku asked looking at Naruto

" Well..." Naruto was pretty much lost at this point and Sasuke was smirking at that

" Yes, yes he is" Sakura said earing WTF looks from Naruto and Sasuke " And I think he'll be angry if I kiss another guy, right"

" That's right!" Naruto said finally getting what was going on

" Fine" Zakku said, he then turned around and stuck his room key into the gates lock " Why are all the hot girls taken?"

Sakura blushed at this, Naruto was ready to punch his lights out and Sasuke remain the only one unaffected.

They walked into the spring to meet by two hyper sugar filled girls.

" Hi! I'm Micah!" the girl on the left said. She had extreme curly hair, she had light brown skin, glasses, and big brown eyes. She only had a towel on and Ademu and Zakku were basically close to drooling.

" And I'm Karen" the girl on the right said. If she didn't say her name was Karen she could easily be mistaken for Gaara. She had light red hair, blue eyes, black eyeliner and a pale face. She was also in only a towel.

" Hey" the five teens said

" Hey are you guys staying in the inn?" Micah said

" Well of course, they are. They are in here aren't they" Karen said

" Well they could have stuck in, KAREN!" Micah growled at Karen

" Well then why don't you ask them, MICAH!" Karen growled then turned to see the other five had left

" Hey where did they go?" Micah asked turning around

" There!" Karen said following the group

With Team 7 and Zakku and Ademu

" Do you think we should have left them?" Sakura asked

" Yeah" Naruto yelled "Those two were annoying!" (AN: That's what I have to deal with everyday at school)

(MN: I fell your pain)

" Well I guess your right" Sakura said " I'm going to get changed for the spring"

" Ok Sakura-chan" Naruto said as she walked away " Well I'm going to get changed as well"

" Me too" Zakku and Ademu said

" I think I'm going to hang out here and wait for the Fourth's show" Sasuke said laying down in a lawn chair that was placed outside the spring

" Ok, see ya Sasuke" Naruto said walking away with Ademu

" See-ya, Naruto-kun" Sasuke said

" What did you say?" Zakku asked

" NOTHING!" Sasuke said almost too quickly

" Fine" Zakku said " I just Naruto didn't hear or his so-called girlfriend" Zakku said

" You don't think they are really dating do you?" Sasuke said

" No" Zakku said walking towards the men's changing area

Inside Sasuke's head

**" We have to watch out for Zakku" his inner said**

_" We also have to make sure we don't have another slip up like that again" Sasuke said_

**_" This is going to be so troublesome" Sasuke and his inner said_**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I WAS TIED UP BY AN EVIL FOUR SEVEN AND 12 YEAR OLDS. THE FOUR YEAR OLD BITE ME. IF YOU THINK A 13 YEAR BEING TIED UP BY KIDS YOUNGER THAN HER IS SAD THEN SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW!**

Well here you go

Angel: Well there you go

Manda: And we already told you why it was late

Angel: So the only thing we can say is

Angel and Manda: REVIEW


	10. Plans and a Race to the Medical room

Angel: hey there!

Gaara(Karen): Hey ( still fighting back Gaara fangirls from a Prince and a Servant)

Mel: Yo ( punching a Gaara fanboy)

Angel: You know the reason we didn't update was because of our new story A Prince and a Servant

Manda: I wish we didn't post that one

Angel :Why?

Manda: Mel and Gaara are fighting evil Gaara fangirls!

Mel: ( bites girl and punches her to the ground)

Gaara fangirl #1: Get this badly dressed punk off of me!

Mel: ( eyes flash bright red) BADLY DRESSED!

Gaara fangirl #1: Epp! ( runs away with Mel hot on her heels)

Everyone: ( hears a bloody scream) Poor fangirl

Mel: We don't own Naruto but we aren't sorry for the random fangirl who is now going to need therapy for the rest of her life

Angel: What did you do?

Mel: Nothing

Gaara fangirl # 1: ( crawls out of corner shaking) Ev...evil! FROM NOW ON I WILL WAKE UP EVERY NIGHT SCREAMING! SCREAMING! SCREAMING! ( gets dragged away by other fangirl)( in a low hush voice) SCREAMING

Everyone: 0.0.

Mel: What?

Everyone: ( takes a step away from Mel)

Mel: Aww who freaking cares!

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner"_

* * *

Chapter 9 Review

" Fine" Zakku said " I just Naruto didn't hear or his so-called girlfriend" Zakku said

" You don't think they are really dating do you?" Sasuke said

" No" Zakku said walking towards the men's changing area

Inside Sasuke's head

" We have to watch out for Zakku" his inner said

" We also have to make sure we don't have another slip up like that again" Sasuke said

" This is going to be so troublesome" Sasuke and his inner said

* * *

Chapter 10 Plans and a Race to the Medical room

Sakura exited the changing room in only a towel. Now even though the bath was mixed on one side was the girls and the other was the guys. Once in a while a guy would cross the invisible line and into the girls but he was either pushed out, going to see his girlfriend/crush/wife or was just being a pervert. Sasuke sat at the base of the guys bath and was nearly drooling at the site of all the naked men.

Sakura on the other side of the bath went into the water with her towel still on, removed it and stood against the wall. Her soaked towel provided a great pillow. She let out a sigh and began to calm her nerves.What she didn't know was that she had crossed the invisible line and was in pervert area. On the other side of the spring two heads appeared from the mearky depths of the spring. The blonde head was the first one to speak.

" Well looks like Sakura-chan is here" he said

" Why are you doing this Zakku?" the brunette said looking over to the dirty blond

" Because there is no way I'm losing a girl like that to that munkin!" he growled

" Yeah well they're dating, can't you just get her on the rebound if they break up?" Ademu said (AN: Dang do men really talk like this?)

" No you idiot I'm waiting that long" Zakku said " Plus I don't even think they are even dating"

" Now why would you say that?" Ademu asked

" Think about have you seen one sign that they are dating?" Zakku said

" No, but maybe they aren't like that. Besides they had no reason to lie to us" Ademu said

" Yeah they did" Zakku said

" What?" Ademu asked

" Remember when I asked Sakura to kiss me?" Zakku said

Flashback

" Well if you can't then I'll understand. I just really wanted to go in. You know just to hang out" Sakura said as the boys and now Naruto were drooling " Well I'll guess we'll just go, come on Sasuke Naruto" Sakura then turned around and was walking away

" Wait!" Ademu yelled to her as Sakura smirked " We can get you in"

" Thanks" Sakura said turning around

" But on one condition" Zakku added

" What's that" Sasuke asked

" A kiss from your lady friend" Zakku asked

End of Flashback

" Yeah you were being sort of straight forward" Ademu said " Wait you think they said Sakura was dating Naruto so she wouldn't have to kiss you. I would have thought she would have said Sasuke instead he is hot" Ademu said

" What are you, gay!" Zakku yelled earning warning glance from some of the guys in the spring

" No!" Ademu said shaking his head " I was just saying that most girls would go for a guy like him"

" Sure you were" Zakku said

" I hate you" Ademu said

" Oh, and I love you too. But right now I have a plan" Zakku said

" Yeah and what's that?" Ademu said

" You'll see" Zakku said swimming away

" Wait up!" Ademu said

With Sakura

Sakura was pe rfectly calm when she suddenly felt some one's hot breath on her shoulder. She looked up to see Naruto standing next to her.

" Naruto what are you doing here" Sakura said

" Wait am I doing here?" Naruto looked at her funny " You're the one on the guys side of the spring"

Sakura looked around the tub and sure enough she was surrounded by guys.

" If I didn't make you open your eyes someone could have...well done something to you" Naruto said

Sakura was shocked at this. It was true what he said. A naked girl on the men's side of the tub full of perverts who knows what could have happened

" Thanks for waking me" Sakura said to Naruto and then swam away

" No problem Sakura-chan" Naruto said doing his signature foxy grin

With the Hokage Half an Hour Later

The fourth was getting ready for his show when one of concil man showed up. He walked out of the shadows and was wearing a long white robe with a gray shirt underneath. He must have been around 50 in age and had a slowly graying beard on his chin. He had a pipe that curled at the end. His face was wrinkled and he walked with an aura of wisdom.

" Well hey there Hokage-sama" the fourth said as the old man let out a hearty laugh

" Now you know that you are the Hoage now, Flash?" the old man said

" Well I guess it's just hard for me to say that since I grew up with you as the Hokage" the Fourth said

" Well I'm the Thrid and you are the Fourth, so you must learn to deal with that" the Thrid said

" Do you have a reason for this visit Sarutobi? " the Fourth asked

" Yes, well you must know that Minto has been checked into the Hokage medical room" the third said as the fourth face light up

" She's having the baby!" the Fourth yelled

" Well she has been checked in but they are unsure if she will have the child" the third said

" I have to get to the medical room" the fourth said running off and then stopped " Can you tell the guest that I will not be able to do the show"

" Yes, now GO!" the third yelled as the fourth ran off in a yellow flash.

**PLEASE LOOK AT MY NEW STORY A PRINCE AND A SERVANT IT'S A SHIKA AND INO/ NARUTO AND SAKURA STORY FOUNDED ON THE SHIKA AND INO FILLER!**

Well here you go

Angel: I'm betting on Gaara!

Manda: No way did you see what Mel did to the fangirl, this is all her!

Micah: **YES I'M TAKING BETS ON THE MEL AND GAARA (KAREN) VS GAARA FANGIRL FIGHT PLEASE PLACE YOU BETS!**

Angel:** If you are a Gaara fangirl you may enter the fight over the grand prize!**

Manda: **GAARA!**

Gaara: ( tied up in a rolling chair gagged) Temerari Kakakurooooo hewp we

Otherside of Naruto world

Temari and Kankuro: ( both go -achu-) I think some one is talking about us

Back Here

Everyone: REVIEW!


	11. Plans and a Kiss

Angel: I just fell that this is pointless

Micah: No it's not! Tomboy14 is getting alot of bets placed on her!

Tomboy14: I am!

Angel: Oh course everyone on this filler knows you are a very determine Shikamaru fan girl!

Tomboy14: You know it!

Angel: Well let's get on with this, I need to figure out who's winning in the other fangirl fillers

Tomboy14: Angel doesn't own Naruto, but for some reason thinks that I am the queen of random

Angel: You are!

Tomboy14: You're right! SHIKA AND INO FOREVER!

Somewhere in Kohona

Ino and Shikamaru: ( suddenly go a-chu!) Someone's talking about us!

Ino: Fangirl?

Shikamaru: To the shelter! ( runs away with Ino)

Back here at the Disclaimer Group

Angel: Let's get started already!

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Talking to inner self"_

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I BEGAN PLAYING KINGDOM HEARTS 2 A FEW DAYS AGO WHILE WRITING THIS AND HAVE BEEN ON IT AS IF IT WAS SUPPLING ME OXGYEN!**

* * *

Chapter 10 Review

" Well hey there Hokage-sama" the fourth said as the old man let out a hearty laugh

" Now you know that you are the Hoage now, Flash?" the old man said

" Well I guess it's just hard for me to say that since I grew up with you as the Hokage" the Fourth said

" Well I'm the Third and you are the Fourth, so you must learn to deal with that" the Third said

" Do you have a reason for this visit Sarutobi? " the Fourth asked

" Yes, well you must know that Minto has been checked into the Hokage medical room" the third said as the fourth face light up

" She's having the baby!" the Fourth yelled

" Well she has been checked in but they are unsure if she will have the child" the third said

" I have to get to the medical room" the fourth said running off and then stopped " Can you tell the guest that I will not be able to do the show"

" Yes, now GO!" the third yelled as the fourth ran off in a yellow flash.

* * *

Chapter 11 Plans and a Kiss

" Zakku do you think this is wise?" Ademu asked slightly worried " I mean what if you are wrong and they are dating"

" Trust me, I'm not wrong" Zakku said sure of himself " Plus I have a plan"

" What's that?" Ademu asked

" We are going to make them kiss" Zakku said bluntly

" And how is that going to help?" Ademu asked

" Well if it's an awkward two second kiss then we know they aren't dating!" Zakku said

" But if it's a long we fall asleep kiss then we know they are dating!'' Ademu said finally getting it

" Yes young grasshopper" Zakku said laughing

" Ok enough of that cousin. it was funny when we were like 6 now it's annoying!" Ademu growled

" Fine "Zakku sighed in defeat " Ready?"

" As I'll ever be" Ademu sighed. He pulled himself out of the warmth of the water grabbed his towel and tied it around his waist. Looking over to his cousin he saw that he had done the same.

" Let's go" Zakku said right before he took off running with Ademu close behind

With the Fourth Hokage

The Fourth was running through the streets like a mad man. People were running out out of the way when they saw that yellow flash on the horizon. He didn't care, he was going to be a dad! All he wanted was to get to the Kohona Hospital and watch the birth of his child. When he did finally arrive he knew something was wrong. Minto was a first time mother and he didn't know how she might take to birth. He walked up to the medical women in charge and he knew something was wrong just from the look in her eyes.

" Where is she?" he demanded

" She's compilations" the women said " they had to take her to the special medical room underneath the hospital"

" Well how do you get there?" the fourth asked

" You have to use the stairs by the birthing room, but you can't go" the women said as the fourth glared at the poor women.

" Why not?" he asked

" They're doing a ritual do help her, we can't take any chances with anything" the women said

" I'm the Hokage" the fourth began but the women cut him off

" And I'm the head medical women and I say you can't go in!" she yelled at the man. The fourth was taken back by this women but did what she said. He didn't want to test her so he sat in the waiting room.

" Thank you" she said walking away from the man.

Back at the Springs

" I'm sorry" the third Hokage told the roaring crowd " But the Fourth is going to be a father, and he couldn't be here tonight"

The crowd that was waiting for the Fourth all left the springs and a few people were left. Naruto and the group left the springs as well to go find Kakashi. After a few minutes they found him reading his dirty books in the check-in booth.

" Kakashi" Sasuke said to his teacher

" Yo" he said throwing them two keys " I could only afford 3 rooms. Sakura you get a room to yourself, and Naruto and Sasuke you share"

Inside Naruto's head

_" Man I wanted to share a room with Sakura!" Naruto yelled_

Inside Sasuke's head

_" A night with Naruto?" Sasuke said_

**" YYYEEESSS!" his inner yelled**

Real World

" Fine" Naruto sighed walking away. The rooms were right next to each other so nothing could happen without the other noticing. They were on the 2nd floor rooms 8 and 9. And as if God was against them Zakku's and Ademu's room was 2nd floor room 10. They all choose to walk with each other to their rooms in quiet. The only sounds you could hear was the suff sound their shoes made when they walked. When they finally reached their rooms Sakura was about to enter room 8 when someone said her name. She and Team 7 turned around to see Zakku looking straight at Sakura.

" Yes, Zakku" Sakura asked him

" Kiss him" Zakku said bluntly

Well here you go

Angel: Here you go!

Manda: Will Sakura kiss him

Katie: What's wrong with Minto?

Micah: How will the Fourth deal?

Mel: What's freaking wrong with Zakku!

Angel: And how many of those books does Kakashi own!

Everyone: REVIEW TO FIND OUT! 


	12. Kiss and Complications

Angel: HI!

Everyone but angel: IT'S ALL HER FAULT! ( points at me )

Angel: WHAT! ( get's out from underneath the table )

Everyone: Well you updated your other stories!

Angel: Only because I had the writers block on this one!

Everyone: ( huffs and turned around ) Excuses...Excuses

Angel: ( does the same ) Evil co-writers and I don't own anything so don't ask anything

" What's happening "

" Self talking to inner "

* * *

Chapter 11 Review

Real World

" Fine" Naruto sighed walking away. The rooms were right next to each other so nothing could happen without the other noticing. They were on the 2nd floor rooms 8 and 9. And as if God was against them Zakku's and Ademu's room was 2nd floor room 10. They all choose to walk with each other to their rooms in quiet. The only sounds you could hear was the stuff sound their shoes made when they walked. When they finally reached, their rooms Sakura was about to enter room 8 when someone said her name. She and Team 7 turned around to see Zakku looking straight at Sakura.

" Yes, Zakku" Sakura asked him

" Kiss him" Zakku said bluntly

* * *

Chapter 12 A Kiss and Complications 

( AN: Just to keep you in the dark even longer how about we go, see how the Fourth is doing! )

With the Fourth

The Fourth was shaking with excitement, he was going to be a dad. However at the same time, he was worried. The medical women said that there was complications with his wife. He could only pray that their child and Minto would be ok.

Looking back at the door that led to the basement and the medical chief the Fourth made a break for it. He didn't use his top speed of running but he was still pretty fast and got through the door that led to the basement without the women seeing.

The hallway was cold and there was little light so the Fourth could barely see. The wall was covered in a moist goo like liquid with stuck to the Fourth's hands as he searched for a light switch. Giving up on the switch he decided to use a trick Jiarya taught him. Pouring charka into his hand a small flame appeared over his palm giving him just enough light to see a good five foot in front of him. Looking down he could see he was standing on a spiral staircase that led all deep underground.

He wondered to himself why the medical teams would take his wife down to this place and not a clean hospital bed. As he started down the steps he nearly slipped on something. Looking down he saw water he looked up and saw the ceiling was leaking the stuff. That made him even more worried. Water in a place like this equals mold. He figured that if his wife was down here they better had a damn good reason why she was.

Making sure he didn't slip the Fourth inched his way down the steps. The closer, he got to the bottom the more his heart raced. Once he finally reached the bottom he saw his wife and a team of medical ninjas surrounding her.

" What's going on here?" the fourth demand

Each one of the medic ninjas turned to the Hokage in shock. One brave soul got up and said " Lord Hokage, you're not supposed to be here "

" I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY WIFE!" The fourth yelled at the brave soul

'' Ok " she said looking down at the ground " But you won't like what you see "

" I just want to know what's wrong " the Fourth said

" Alright " the medic took the Fourth and led him to the otherside of the cold moist room. She looked him straight in the eyes and said " Minto is going to need a C-section "

The Fourth was clearly taken back at this. He had prayed for the safety of his wife and child for months now, what could have gone wrong?

" Wh...what's...wr...wrong?" The Fourth said fumbling with the words

" She's been in labor too long, we fear that if we don't do it the child might die " she said not looking in the Fourth's eyes " I am so sorry "

" Why are you doing this down here and not in the hospital upstairs?" the Fourth asked

" The medical chief doesn't approve of a BC-section. She thinks that the baby could be delivered safely the normal way " the women said with a sigh at the word normal

" And you don't?" the fourth said

" No, I don't!" she said sternly " Something is wrong with the child that doesn't make it want to come out! We have to do something!"

" Then do it " the Fourth said

" You gives us the right to give your wife a C-section so safely remove the baby" the medic women said

The Fourth was slightly hesitant but he had no choice " Yes " he said softly.

Back with the kids

" NANI!" Sakura and Naruto yelled

" You heard me " Zakku said smugly " Kiss "

" I'm so sorry for my cousin's actions for some reason he doesn't think that you two are really dating and you lied to us. Personally I think he's jealous " Ademu said right before Zakku jabbed him in the ribs " OWW"

" That's what you get!" Zakku said glaring at him but turned his attention back to Sakura and Naruto " So are you?"

" We don't have to listen to want you say " Naruto barked

" Fine, I guess you're really not dating in which case " Zakku said grabbing Sakura's wrist " She's mine"

" NARUTO! SASUKE!" Sakura yelled trying to break free of Zakku's grip

'' Why you" Sasuke was getting ready to grab three kunai's he kept in his leg pouch when he heard some yell

" RASENGAN!"

Sasuke was sure that not even the sharingan could follow what happened next. All he could remember seeing two Narutos,a ball of spinning charka and then the next moment Zakku was flying through the wall.

" Don't you ever touch Sakura " Naruto said in a low deadly voice

Ademu had mummbled a quick yes and jump through the wall to make sure his cousin wasn't to badly hurt. Sakura still in a state of shock about what just happened was shaking.

" Umm...thank you Naruto " Sakura said rubbing the part of her wrist where Zakku had grabbed her

Naruto just looked at her with the same fox grin and smiled " No problem I could do that justu in my sleep "

In reality that took a lot out of him. It took a lot of charka to hold it up and it was slightly painful. Ero-sennin told him only to use it in a life or death situation but he just couldn't let Zakku hurt Sakura. Naruto released his clone and sighed, it had been a long day! (I'll say I got 11 chapters out of it! )

" I'm heading to bed " Naruto said yawing, he was about to head into his room when he saw that Sasuke wasn't moving " Hey Teme you coming "

Sasuke must have his mind somewhere else, because he seemed to be in a daze " Yeah Dobe" he said

" Oh yeah Naruto" Sakura said quietly

" Yeah" Naruto turned around just in time for Sakura to place a small two second kiss on his cheek

" Thanks for the save " she said walking over to her room " Night Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun "

Naruto stood there with an idiotic look on his face rubbing the spot where Sakura had kiss him. Sasuke opened the door, a look a pure digust on his face.

" Dobe " Sasuke said getting Naruto's attention " Time for bed "

" Yeah" Naruto said with a sigh. Walking into the bed room Naruto had the felling in the pit oh his stomach that this would be a very interesting night.

Well here you go

Angel: An hour we will never get back!

Micah: Yeah but it's summer, and we need to finish this story before we start Friendship

Angel: But I want to start that story now!

Micah: I know but we have to finish this one first!

Angel: But we already have the first two chapters of that story done!

Micah: Which is why we have to sum this story up fast

Katie: How many more chapters does this story need

Angel: 4 maybe 5

Katie: We could first that easy!

Angel: REVIEW


	13. The Choice and the Beginning of a Battle

Angel: Yeah I know we updated but ( get's tackled by a Neji Fangirl ) I want to get this ( flips the girl off of her ) over!

Aki: Yeah ( back to back with Ara-chan ) I really want to move on with ( she and Ara-chan both defend themselves against a Shika fangirl attack )

Katie: ( knocks two Shika fanboys heads together ) You just want to start that one cause your in it Aki!

Ara: Well duh! ( dodges attack by a misfired Neji fangirl's kunai )

Manda: ( sitting on a beach chair in the middle of the room ) I love the fact that I'm not a fangirl fighter

Mel: ( tackled by Gaara fanboy ) Who told the fangirls/fanboys that we where working on this story from now on and that we were going to update everyday for the next few days!

Manda: ( get's up from chair and walks away )

Angel: ( kicks fanboy in the nuts ) Manda when we ( punches same fanboy in the gut ) stop fighting ( tackled by the sister of the fanboy ) I'm kicking your butt!

Manda: We don't own anything but we will be updating this story everyday!

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

" Self talking to inner "

* * *

Chapter 11 Review

" Oh yeah Naruto" Sakura said quietly

" Yeah" Naruto turned around just in time for Sakura to place a small two second kiss on his cheek

" Thanks for the save " she said walking over to her room " Night Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun "

Naruto stood there with an idiotic look on his face rubbing the spot where Sakura had kiss him. Sasuke opened the door, a look a pure digust on his face.

" Dobe " Sasuke said getting Naruto's attention " Time for bed "

" Yeah" Naruto said with a sigh. Walking into the bedroom Naruto had the felling in the pit oh his stomach that this would be a very interesting night.

* * *

Chapter 12 The Choice and the Beginning of a Battle 

When Sasuke entered his room he noticed something right off the bat. There was only one bed. (AN: A moment of silence, let's all pray that Naruto doesn't get raped or something )

" Hey Sasuke, since there is only one bed I'll take the couch " Naruto said flopping down onto the couch

" No we could share the bed " Sasuke said sitting on the bed

" Nah, if someone came inside in the middle of the room and saw us in the same bed, they most likely think we where gay or something!" Naruto said laughing ( AN: When I went on my D.C. trip no guy wanted to share a bed. They thought that if you did you somehow became gay! In the rooms it was whoever got to the two full size beds first and the two other guys would have to find somewhere else to sleep. Guys where sleeping in the bath tub! )

" Yeah " Sasuke said falling back onto the bed

With the Fourth Hokage

The medical women that talking to the Fourth earlier was now watching Minto's stats. She checked her breathing, her heart, blood pressure everything. She didn't want one thing to go wrong with the C-section. She wanted to prove her boss that she was wrong. After checking nearly everything about Minto the medical women sighed.

" I don't get it!" she grunted in frustration

" What?" the fourth asked

" Your wife! She's in perfect health and so is the child by what I can understand! So why isn't the baby coming out! It should, there's nothing stopping, it! " she yelled

" Calm down " the fourth said grabbing her shoulders " You need to stay calm, if you want to save them "

" I know but what if something goes wrong! I will forever have the shame of knowing that the Fourth's child died because of me " she said not even looking him in the eyes

" No you won't cause you will save my child "the fourth said " trust me ''

" Fine, but just in case I'm so sorry " the women said walking back over to Minto

" Don't be " the Fourth said softly

Just as the Fourth said that the door that led to the basement opened.

" FOURTH HOKAGE!" a young man yelled. He looked to be at

least 15 years old and seemed to be panicking. His hair was covered with a bandana that also hand his leaf forehead protector on it. He was wearing dark glass that covered his dark eyes. He was wearing a dark blue one piece outfit with a huge red spot on the back. (AN: WHY ON EARTH DID I PUT HIM IN THIS! )

" Ebisu what's wrong?" the fourth said " Did Ayame call you a gay pervert again?"

" No Lord Hokage this is much worse! A few guards in the forest about 8800 yards away. ( 5 miles ) The guards at the gate who were talking to them on their earphones said that what they heard wasn't human. The Hokage Council has called a meeting to figure out what is happening!" Ebisu said all in one breath

" But I have to help Minto through this!" The Fourth yelled

" I'm sorry Lord Hokage but you have to go! The people need you!" Ebisu yelled

" My wife needs me!" The Fourth yelled

" When you became Hokage you took an oath to protect the villagers at all cost. Are you ready to break that promise?" Ebisu asked

" She needs me " the Fourth said quietly

" Your people need you " Ebisu said turning his back on the Fourth " If you are coming, be at the Hokage Tower in ten minutes "

Ebisu left without a word right after that. The Fourth was confused on so many levels. He didn't know if he should be a good husband or should he be a good Hokage and go.

" Arashi " a weak voice called to him. The Fourth turned around, and saw his sweating wife call to him. Her natural blond hair was now tangled, her blue green sparkling eyes were dull and gray and her pale skin was now covered with sweat.

" Go Arashi! Save the village!" she told him

" But you need me" the Fourth said but his wife just glared at him

" The village needs you more!" she told him " Now" using all of her strength she lifted her right arm and pointed to the door " GO!"

In his years married to Minto the Fourth had learned one thing. Always listen to your wife, always. So he did just that. He ran up everyone of the steps and only looked back once.

When the Fourth got up the stairs he looked down and saw his wife smiling at him. He opened the door and left the room. The bright light of the hospital blinded him as if he was staring straight into the teeth of that weird thirteen year old, Gai. When his eyes readjusted to the light he took off to the Hokage tower.

As he ran through the streets something in the pit of the Fourth's stomach churned. Something horrible was going to happen tonight, he could feel it.

Well Here you Go

Aki: Yay another update!

Angel: Yah but know there's only going to 5 or 6 chapters left!

Everyone: WHAT! THAT INCREASED FROM YESTURDAY!

Angel: I know but this chapter wasn't really planned into the story!

Everyone: Aw Man! REVIEW!

Katie, Micah and Mel: ( all have flashlights under their chins to make them look scary ) OR ELSE

Angel: Give me thoses! ( grabs the flashlights )

Katie, Micah and Mel: Aw! ( randomly starts running around in circles )

Angel: ( starts bagging head on wall ) This is what I have to deal with everyday!

Manda: I fell your pain


	14. Chapter 14

Angel: I'M BEGINNING TO HATE THIS STORY!

Aki:( Not even paying attention to me ) How come it's quiet?

Micah: I told all the fangirls that there was a people aution in Kohona and that all the guys where being sold to the highest bidder

Ara: I see how that can get rid of some fangirls fast

Angel: DOESN'T ANYONE CARE ABOUT ME!

Everyone: No

Angel: ( sits in corner )

Manda: Now who's going to write the chapter?

Katie: I WILL! ( grabs labtop )

Angel: ( grabs labtop out of Katie's arms ) NO! I'M GOING TO LET YOU TURN THIS CHAPTER INTO A M-RATED FIC! ( marches off to start writing this chapter )

Katie: ( smiling ) Works everytime

" What's Happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner self "_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 13 Review

In his years married to Minto the Fourth had learned one thing. Always listen to your wife, always. So he did just that. He ran up everyone of the steps and only looked back once.

When the Fourth got up the stairs he looked down and saw his wife smiling at him. He opened the door and left the room. The bright light of the hospital blinded him as if he was staring straight into the teeth of that weird thirteen year old, Gai. When his eyes readjusted to the light he took off to the Hokage tower.

As he ran through the streets something in the pit of the Fourth's stomach churned. Something horrible was going to happen tonight, he could feel it.

* * *

Chapter 14 

When the Fourth got to the Hokage Tower, he knew something was wrong. Something bad. Running up the steps he could fell his heart racing. To him it felt like every second counted. Once he got to the Council room he threw, open the door and was met with the council.

" Hokage " Ebisu greeted him

" What going on!?" the fourth sensed something was wrong the moment he entered the room

" We have confirmed that the Nine Tailed fox is the one behind the attacks " Ebisu told him

The fourth didn't know how to react to that. I mean how could you react to the thing that could kill them all!

" How long do we have?" the fourth asked

" Only about ten minutes " Ebisu told him

" DAMN IT!" the fourth yelled slamming his fist against the table (AN: Why is it whenever some yells Damn it on this show they always have a table to hit? ) " Get the villagers out of here, and ever ninja you can find to the borders "

" Hai " the council members said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke

With Naruto

Naruto was sleeping peacefully on the couch, while Sasuke on the other hand wasn't.

" Stupid Naruto " Sasuke thought putting two pillows on his head so he wouldn't hear anything " Does he have to snore louder then Sakura's screams of terror!?"

After about half an hour Sasuke had enough of this. He got up out of bed in his boxers and walked straight over to where Naruto was sleeping. Naruto who was also in his boxers sleep cuddling a pillow covered in drool.

" Sakura " he mumbled in his sleep

Sasuke just sighed at began to shake Naruto awake.

" Naruto...you're snoring louder then a leaf blower" Sasuke told him

" Sakura " Naruto then rolled over and grabbed Sasuke's hand " I love you "

Inside Sasuke's head

" Oh Kami why me!" Sasuke yelled

" WOO! He said he loves us!" Sasuke's inner

" He said he loves Sakura " Sasuke told him

" So what if you edit out Sakura and replace it with Sasuke, he said he loves you!" Sasuke's inner

" You are one weird inner you know that " Sasuke said

" And you're gay " Sasuke's inner said

" How many times do I have to tell you I'm bi!" Sasuke yelled

" Please, for the last half hour you've been dreaming of Naruto doing the running man in his boxers covered in chocolate!" Sasuke's inner said

(AN: That's way too much insight on Sasuke's mind )

Real World

" Am I interrupting something" a voice said

Sasuke turned to see Kakashi and Sakura fully clothed and ready to leave. He didn't understand what Kakashi meant until he thought about the situation. Two guys, in their boxers, holding hands alone in a dark room.

" No, I sensed something was wrong so I went to wake Naruto " Sasuke said standing up

" Ok " Kakashi said " So wake him up and get down to the village borders with Sakura "

" What's wrong? " Sasuke asked

" Today is October 9 1993, today is the start of the Kyuubi attack " Kakashi said

" NANI!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted

" Wake up Naruto and get to the village walls! Naruto should know more about this day then any of you. Just tell him that the Kyuubi is coming " Kakashi said then ran out the door

" Somethings not right here " Sakura said turning to Sasuke

" Why's that?" Sasuke asked

" Why would Naruto know a lot about this day " Sakura asked

" Maybe he just likes history " Sasuke thought for a moment realized how stupid that was " Why would he know today more then us?"

" I don't know, but I think there's more behind this trip then what Kakashi told us " Sakura said

" Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough " Sasuke said

Sakura walked over to the couch and flipped it. Naruto hit the floor like a ton of bricks and woke up instantly.

" What's going on?" he said in a " I was sleeping so there better be a good reason, you woke me up" voice

" The Kyuubi's attacking!" Sakura yelled

" WHAT!" Naruto shouted

**SUBMIT YOUR IDEAS FOR THIS STORY!PLEASE! MANDA IS BEGGING!**

Well here you go

Angel: I knew forcing my self to write this would help!

Manda: I knew that we promise that we would update each day but as soon as we posted the last chapter Angel's mind frooze for this story

Katie: She would have deleted it but this is one of out best stories!

Angel: Which really sucks!

Aki: REVIEW!


End file.
